


A Roman Romance.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for The Romans. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roman Romance.

Poppaea had been determined not to fall in love with the woman, her new slave. She had fought it off hard and yet when Barbara stumbled into her bedroom, trembling and sobbing, clearly hurt, it became all too clear she had fought off Nero too many times. Poppaea rose and moved to support the woman, feeling the woman's trembling and speaking gently. 

"Hush, hush now... it's alright. He won't come here tonight."  
Barbara all but collapsed into Poppaea's arms. Poppaea drew the woman to her bed, lowering her there carefully, settling beside her, her voice soft. 

"Can you tell me what happened?"  
Barbara shook her head silently… she was too ashamed. Poppaea sighed softly. 

"Sweet girl... if you don't tell me... he may well try again... and win."  
Barbara sighed and it all came spilling out. Poppaea emitted a low growl of anger, her touch gentle as she stroked Barbara's hair from her eyes, her voice soft. 

"Stay here, rest a while... I must see to it that he is not allowed close."

She swept from the room, leaving Barbara to rest even as she left her orders for Nero's death with a poisoner, her eyes flint cold until she returned to the woman's side, settling to watch over Barbara, her eyes turning quite warm, tender even. Barbara stirred in her sleep and her eyes flickered open.   
"How are you feeling, little one?"  
"Cold."

Barbara said shivering. Poppaea smiled softly. 

"I can think of a way to warm you up..."

Her voice was sweet as she added. 

"If you trust me?"  
"I do."  
Poppaea smiled softly, moving to undress Barbara, wrapping the woman in clean sheets before slipping under them herself, her touch soft on Barbara's cheek. 

"You can tell me to stop anytime you need me to."  
"Okay..."

Barbara nodded smiling, timidly stroking Poppaea's face. Poppaea smiled and tilted her head a little to kiss Barbara's palm. 

"Sweet girl."

Her hand travelled slowly from Barbara's cheek, down her neck and slowly over her breast, pausing to tease it gently. Barbara purred and kissed Poppaea's face in response. Poppaea smiled gently, kissing Barbara's neck sweetly even as her hand slid slowly lower. Barbara murred. Poppaea smiled, her hand sliding between Barbara's thighs, teasing her gently. Barbara bucked and mewed.   
"Good girl."

Poppaea's touch was gentle even as she let two fingers slip into the woman, setting a slow but steady pace. Barbara arched into her and began to paw at her body.   
"Mmm, good girl."

Poppaea smiled, slowly upping her pace. Barbara began to moan and bucked into Poppaea's fingers. Poppaea sped up further. Barbara moand louder and louder and clasped Poppaea to her clawing at her back.   
"That's it my sweet... come for me."  
Barbara came apart screaming, barely able to stop herself crying as she came down. Poppaea had smiled softly, kissing Barbara gently and moving to curl her closer.   
“Sleep, darling girl.”


End file.
